The Hunt for the Hunter
by Aki JS
Summary: Tom is forced to choose a wife and so he holds a contest and whoever wins will get to be his bride. Harry, a Demon Hunter enters with his friend, intending to win the money promised. What he doesn't know about is the other prize that comes with the money.
1. Prologue

  
  
Hello y'all! Second HP story, I know I should be working on _Mage Prince_ but I just need to get this out of my system! Well never mind just read this chapter and you are free to think if you want me to continue this story. Just review and I will accept flames for this chapter.  
  
Warning: SLASH  
  
Pairing: TRHPOC, RWHG  
  
Notes: Tom Riddle is about 18 years old in this fic. and he looks hot kay? Not the scary evil snake-face man in the series.  
  
The usual disclaimer applies.  
  
Summary: Ron and Hermione were chased by a deranged demon when they were going back to the castle for prince's Tom 18th birthday celebration. A demon hunter Ron calls Black saved them. At the very same day Tom is of age to marry. Tom's mother pesters him to get a bride male or female. So the prince holds a contest to find the best fighter in the kingdom -other than him- and he who will wind will be the prince's bride.

* * *

_Prologue…_  
  
Running.  
  
That's what Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger –soon to be Hermione Weasley-Granger- was doing. A wild demon was chasing the life out of them. Ron can see the demon's shadow catching up with them. Its wrinkly, green skin stretching whenever it slacks its jaw, long, sharp teeth covered in what looks like blood, skin piecing claws ready to rip the flesh of unsuspecting humans.  
  
**THUD!**  
  
Hermione tripped. Her eyes were wide and afraid and her petite frame shaking with fear.  
  
Ron stopped, he quickly pulled Hermione to her feet but it was too late. The demon has already caught up with them. Ron stood in front of his fiancée, protecting her from the beast's monstrous claws. He stood straight, his head held high, ready for the first blow…  
  
…it never came.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, but paid surged through his arm. He somehow got hit. His right arm has turned has a sickly shade of green. Poison…  
  
He turned to look at Hermione. Sigh. She was unharmed. Ron craned his neck to see the deranged demon but what he saw made his breathing stop. The demon and a black clad –was that a man or a woman?- person were fighting, their movements inhumanly fast. Almost as fast a prince Tom/ Voldemort.  
  
Black –as Ron decided to call him or her- blocked every hit with the grace of a feline, throwing in some hits if he –or she- sees an opening for an attack. The demon was able to rip the cloth covering Black's arm and revealed creamy pale skin. –Ron was almost too sure that Black is a girl- Distracted by the hit Black wasn't able to block a strong kick in the abdomen. Ron heard a gasp from behind him. Hermione was watching as well.  
  
Black was on the floor clutching his –once again, or her- stomach. The demon looming over him, fangs glazed with saliva.  
  
Black took something from the base of his –I'm getting really tired of this…okay… or her- boot. The action went unnoticed by the demon. It was too busy staring at black with its hungry, yellow eyes. –That sounded sick!-  
  
When the demon closed in, Black the thing he –you know the drill- was hiding and thrusted it through the demon's chest. It was a dagger, emerald and rubies encrusted on the handle and a phoenix carved on the diamond blade.  
  
The demon froze. For a second, pain and anger were sketched across the demon's face but it was gone in a flash. It spat black blood out and collapsed on top of Black.  
  
The pain on arm came back and Ron winced. His arm was now looking like it was going to explode. Apparently Black saw this because he –I'm not saying it anymore!- pushed the demon of him and took a piece of cloth from his pocket. He carefully unwrapped the cloth and revealed a small bottle. Ron quickly recognized the liquid as _antidote._ Black carefully poured the inky black liquid on Ron's wound and waited. It slowly turned its normal tanned flesh and reshaped into a normal looking limb.  
  
Black returned to the demon and pulled his dagger out of its chest, he wiped the blood of a piece of cloth that he discarded after using. Black raised the beautiful blade and let the moon's –it was nighttime- light shine on it. Ron saw a flash of green in the reflection but it was gone in a blink of an eye.  
  
He –Ron- carefully helped Hermione to her feet and turned to thank the mysterious person but…  
  
… Black was gone…  
  
_tbc…_

* * *

I know it was short but it was only the prologue, I promise to make the real chapters longer. Remember it's up to you whether I continue this or not.  
  
Well, Ja! 


	2. Chapter 1: Marriage Problems

Well I wasn't expecting reviews, sooo thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciate it tons. You guys are the best! This chapter is just for you...

Warning: SLASH

Pairing: TRHPOC, RWHG

Notes: Tom Riddle is about 18 years old in this fic. and he looks hot kay? Not the scary evil snake-face man in the series.

The usual disclaimer applies.

* * *

_Chapter: 1- Marriage Problems _

-Eck! That sounds so stupid!-

"No mother!" he, Tom Riddle, Heir to the throne of Nirvana, soon to be king –if he ever finds a bride- screamed in frustration. "I will not marry Pansy_ Pork_inson." He told his mother firmly.

"But love," his mother, Lady Cecilia Riddle, current Queen of Nirvana -soon to be retired-, and mother of Tom reasoned, "you need to marry! Today is you birthday and it is clearly stated in the _Law of Nirvana_ that the heir of the throne should marry before the month after his birthday's ends."

"But Porkinson?!" he _nearly_ whined. "She has the face of a pug! Not to mention the girl's a whore!"

"Tom! what have I said about calling people beneath us, names!?" Julia scolded.

"Not to do it?" Tom said with a fake innocent voice, "but mother I'm not calling her names! Everything I said is true!

Julia just sighed hopelessly. "Okay Tom, ho about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening."

"Find I will give you till the end of _this_ month," she stopped and turned to look at her son to see if he was paying attention. He was, "that's three weeks, to find a suitable wife. But if you fail, I'm afraid you have to marry Ms. Porkin-!" Julia coughed, "um, Parkinson."

Tom just smirked at him mother's mistake and nodded his head. "I accept your conditions."

* * *

**In Tom's Room... **_if you can call it that..._

Tom sighed ruefully... again. He is in his room shirt off lying on his back. Why the hell did he accept his mother's conditions again? Oh, yeah... the arrogance in him answered for him. Damn! Why does he have to have the biggest ego in the whole of Nirvana? '_Cause you deserve it'._ his mind answered for him.

Tom smirked. He did deserve it... so yeah...

A knock on his double doors, interrupted Tom from his musings.

"Hey, Voldie! You in there?!" said a voice he knows oh, too well.

Ron, tall, gangly, red-hair, freckles... totally annoying, irritating, nimrod-ish...

"Yes Ron, I'm here and can you not call me Voldie!?" he yelled back his voice muffled by the pillow, and added, "I told you, Tom or Voldemort!"

"Fine," came the muffled retort from the other side of the room, "Fine, I won't call you Voldie anymore. Now could you please open the door!?"

There was a muffled scream from the other side of the wall, Voldemort smirked. Hermione obviously pinched her oh-so-loud fiancée. There some cursing and another shout, then a bit more mumbling.

"Tom" a softer, calmer voice said, a relief from the loud boisterous one, "Tom open the door. We already heard the news."

Tom stood up from his gigantic bed and threw on an opened vest shirt and opened the door. "Hermione." he nodded at the girl, she smiled in return. "Ronnikins" he smirked at the spluttering teen. "Come in." he fully opened the door and mock-bowed. Hermione calmly walked in the room, barely making a sound, a complete opposite from her lover whom rushed in, his footsteps echoing in the hall and jumped on Tom's bed.

Voldemort closed his doors and turned towards his best friends since childhood. Hermione was berating Ron for being rude, though her stern voice had a hint of amusement hidden in it. Her once bushy hair was now straightened and her warm brown eyes were very welcoming. Ron however was very, very different. His flaming red hair was very eye-catching as it is. His actions and words just screamed honor, loyalty, bravery and...stupidity. He often did things without thinking of the consequences. Sometime Tom wonders how the two ever fell in love.

"So what do you want now?" the usual Riddle voice drawled out.

"Why Tom," Ron huffed indignantly, "why would you say such a thing, my dear friend?"

"'Cause you always want something."

"Well... okay, so you're right." Ron rubbed his neck. "So..." he began.

"So what?" Tom said feigning innocence.

"So, why did you agree!?" Ron finally bellowed.

"Agree to what?" he replied, going along with his act.

"Argh!" the red-head screamed nearly turning himself bald. Hermione restrained him by giving him a small chaste kiss and turned to Tom. "Tom," scolded lightly. "Stop lying and tell us why you accepted your mother's deal."

Voldemort clutched his chest, with a hurt-look on his face. "Hermione how could you?! Me, lie!?" the hurt look transformed into a smirk, "why Hermione! Didn't know you were like that," he said dramatically. "Blaming without proof!"

"Tom..."

"Oh fine..." Voldie sighed, "You caught me."

Ron face faulted but quickly brightened. "So why did you do it!?" he asked excitedly.

"She wanted me to marry _puggy_."

Both Hermione and Ron grimaced. They know by a fact that Pansy was in _luuurvvve _with Tom. But the thing is... she's a total bitch. She complains about everything. And I mean everything, she even complains about the tea being served. Boy, talk about rude! It was_ very_ understandable that Tom refused to marry her. I mean who would?

"So," Hermione said. "Do you have a plan?"

"Um..."

"Yes?" both lovers chorused earnestly.

"Uh..."

"Yes?" both were getting impatient.

"I don't have anything."

Ron face faulted again, while Mione mused. "I have an idea---uh why are you guys staring at me?" the genius asked nervously.

"Well you have a plan right?" Tom demanded fiercely, scaring Hermione more than a bit. She "eeped" and his behind her fiancée "Save me" she squeaked.

"Well!?"

"How about a competition?" she said meekly. "You know to find the most powerful and beautiful and all that."

Voldemort plopped down on his bed. "Not bad" he mused.

Hermione smiled.

"We'll begin the competition tomorrow." Tom turned to Ron, "tell the messengers to spread the word. Dante's Hell I need to do this fast." Ron nodded and hurried out of the room, Hermione hot on his tail.

The door closed and Voldemort dropped to his bed. "I win this time, _mother._"

* * *

In Chaosion(1), just outside the border of Nirvana. The _Hunter Lord_ was looking for a certain someone. Lance spotted a silver-haired boy a shop next to the _Ocre_(2). "Akira" the Lord called. The silver-haired boy known as Akira or Shadow, turned. "Yes Mi'lord?" 

"Have you seen Harry?"

"He went for a hunt." Shadow answered curtly.

Lance looked a bit down-hearted at the news that _his_ Emerald(3) left. "Well, when he returns, tell him that I want to see him." He stared at Shadow's defiant red eyes. "That's an order."

"Yes sir..." the _Night Hunter_(4) bowed respectfully.

* * *

Harry returned to Chaosion, tired and worn. He was able to defeat three demons and save two humans in one day. Not bad... 

Now if he can only avoid The Hunter Lord then he'll be home free. Harry sped through the dusty streets of the _Home Land_, dodging and jumping through various obstacles and people. Not bothering to say sorry to those he hit. He was nearing his destination. A few more meters... hope Lance doesn't see him. There! Harry spotted an average sized chamber and rushed towards it. He threw the door open and entered the black filled chamber, closing the door as he stepped in.

"Vega? Sonic?(5)" he called.

Vega or Sonic came out of his bedroom. "Yes?" he called back. Vega quickly spotted Harry _and_ his injuries and rushed up to help him. "How did this happen?!?!" he demanded.

Harry smiled guiltily. "I went _Demon Hunting_ today."

Sonic sighed dramatically. "You and your adventures." he smiled wryly. "You'll be the death of me."

"Good!" Harry smiled, "I'll drag you through hell with me."

**WHAM!**

"Ow!" Emerald cried, rubbing his bruised head. "What did you do that for?!"

A tick formed under Vega's eye. "I'm too hot to die." he said arrogantly, his nose up in the air.

"And pigs fly----!"

**WHAM!**

"Ow!"

"I suggest you shut up," Vega advised. Then he looked at the growing bump on Emerald's head. "Before I make it worse."

"Oh yeah!" Harry glared playfully at his bestfriend. "Well I---!"

**BAM!**

The door practically flew of its hinges. Akira hurried in the chambers. He was leaning against the wall, panting heavily. "Harry," he said urgently. "Lance is looking for you. And you better hurry; he has been waiting for more than hour now."

Harry's expression turned happy to panicky in a split second. "Do I really have to go?!" he asked desperately.

Akira nodded sadly. "By the looks of it; he's about to tell you something of great importance."

Harry sighed somberly, while Shadow and Sonic gave him pitying glances.

He reluctantly left Vega's safe haven, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Whatever The Hunter Lord was bout to tell him wasn't very good.

And Emerald actually thought that he was safe for today...

So much for that idea.

* * *

1. Know the word Chaos? 

2. Where they sell healing potions for aliments.

3. Harry's hunter name

4. You'll find out in the next chapter

5. Vega's hunter name

There! It took me sooooo long to update this fic. Sorry! Well anyway, since I did please review.

_Akira_


	3. Chapter 2: Wedding Plans

Another late update, sorry about that… but too much stress and my parents are trying to get away from my baby (my computer). They say that salt air is good for my skin. Like hell it is! I refuse to go to some beach where I'll be bored to death while my cousin makes fun of my non-existing swimming skills.

So I convinced them to let me stay here, beside my computer cause I've been procrastinating for too long.

Thanks for beta reading, Jea-chan!

* * *

_Chapter 2- Wedding Plans_

Harry gulped nervously as he entered the large foreboding castle. He passed different gargoyle statues that seemed to stare at him. And honestly, it creeped the hell out of him. Emerald hurried through the long hallway and entered the large hand carved door. Lance was sitting on an intricately designed throne, looking bored and intimidating at the same time. (Could you do that?) His eyes roamed across the large room, looking for something to do when they spotted Harry. The Hunter Lord smiled winningly when a got a good look at his Emerald. It was obvious that the _Enchanter _went for another round of hunting. And Harry looked quite fetching covered in scratches and bruises.

"Hello Harry," he said in his low baritone voice. "I believe Shadow sent you here. Am I correct?"

"Yes sire," Harry bowed, "he told me that you had something you wanted to tell me?" he inquired.

"Yes." Lance's smile seemed to grow bigger by the minute. "I wanted to how do humans say this…? Ah, yes… propose to you."

"Propose sire!" Emerald sputtered.

"Yes. I want us to be bounded." he said facing Harry. "You wouldn't mind would you? I believe that you are currently single."

"Well yes, I am single." Harry said slowly, "but I'm not sure about being bounded just yet."

"Ah yes. I believe it's your friends isn't it?" Lance tilted Harry's chin so that both of them saw eye to eye. "They don't like me very much do they?"

Emerald averted his eyes, not able to face the Hunter Lord. "No sire,"

"Lance."

"Huh?"

"Call me Lance."

"Ah." Harry blushed. "Okay… Lance."

"Good." he let go of Harry's chin. "I won't force you to be bound to me." he said, "I'll give time to think. But I say it now; I can give you anything you want if you agree." his smile was really creeping Harry out right about now. "Even your parents."

Harry's eyes widened by half their original size. "My parents?" he breathed. "You mean… you can find them?"

"Yes." Lance nodded his head. "Before today, I had no reason to find them but if you're engaged to me they will have to be there for the binding ceremony."

"You… you can really find my parents for me?" Emerald asked hesitantly.

"You have my word."

"I… I have to think about this…" the smaller boy murmured.

"I will give you ample time to think." Lance said kindly. "But I think it is better if you return now. I don't want to give your friends more reason to dislike me."

"Yes sire." Harry bowed one last time before he exited the throne room.

* * *

"Tom what're you doing?"

Tom looked up from the book he was reading only to face two bight blue eyes.

"What do you want Ron?"

"A nice shag would do."

"I don't do red-headed guys." Tom replied with a straight face.

Ron turned positively green at the very thought. "Ewww!" he shuddered. "That's disgusting!"

"Yes, I believe it is."

"Then why did you have to bring it up!"

"Because," Tom drawled. "It creeps you out and I am willing to say more than that to have the satisfaction of seeing you shiver."

"Bastard."

"Thank you."

"Now tell me what you're really doing."

"I'm reading as you can obviously see." he smirked. "Now really, what do you want?"

Ron sat in front of Tom peering at him from behind the book. "Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that all the preparations are complete. Your search for your spouse will soon be on the way." The red-head grabbed the book from Tom's slender fingers and placed it on the table, he looked at Tom worriedly. "Are you sure you want to do this? Can't you just look for someone the old fashion way, like travel to towns and visit damsels? You're mum doesn't really approve of the competition."

"Yes well." Tom leaned back and set his boot clad feet on the table. "Why go to them when they can come to me?"

"Yes well," Ron nodded. "Isn't it more… how I say, _princely, _to go to them?"

"Point taken, but I'm no ordinary prince. I am THE prince." Tom pointed at himself. "So therefore it is my right to be treated specially."

Ron snorted. "That big head of yours is certainly going to pop one day."

"Hey," the prince shrugged, "what can I say? I'm gorgeous, sexy, smart, tall _and _powerful, not to mention rich and of royal blood. I deserve a big head."

"I'll say it again. _You _are a _BASTARD._"

"And once again, _THANK YOU._"

"So you're really serious about this?"

"Yes Ron, I _will _find my spouse this way. And don't worry, nothing will go wrong."

"Famous last words my friend, famous last words."

* * *

"Harry!" Vega waved his hands excitedly, "Harry c'mere!"

Harry had just returned from _Infinite Castle _and both Vega and Akira were worried sick. Both of them never liked Lance in the first place and were relieved to see that their friend made it out alive. It wasn't really a well kept secret that Lance was infatuated with Emerald and being his friends, they both took on the responsibility to ensure that Harry was protected from unwanted suitors. The only reason that Harry has remained innocent was because both of them kept on scaring all of the possible suitors away, deeming them as _not good enough for Harry._

So far the most persistent one is the Hunter Lord himself. None of Vega's tricks and Akira's _Shadow Monsters_ had any effect on him. Which, of course, infuriated both of them to no end and thus making them less than fond of the Hunter Lord.

Harry himself was completely oblivious to their scheming. Both trouble-makers, as much as possible, try to hide their plans form Harry. They're not exactly too keen to die as of yet.

"So what did that jerk want from you?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing important." Harry lied. Sure, he felt bad lying but he just wasn't ready to tell them about the not so certain engagement.

Akira peered at him suspiciously but shrugged it off eventually. "Just make sure it's nothing serious." He said pulling Vega away from Harry. "We don't want you getting into the Hunter Lord's trickery. That man, as much as I hate to admit it, is very smart, I, _we_ rather not lose you to him."

"Yeah!" Vega agreed, "It's no secret that _Master Lance _wants you to bind with him. It's like sooo obvious!"_ Just like the other useless bastards! _"But that man isn't really a good match for our Harry." He swung him arm on the said man, "that guy's just too controlling, Harry needs someone that'll let him do whatever he wants…"

"…within reason." Akira added softly. "We don't want Harry running to his demise now, do we?"

"Of course not!" Vega concurred, "But Harry can handle himself!"

"And this coming from the person fussing over him just hours ago." The oldest male snorted. "You're more of a mother hen than I'll ever be."

"Hey!"

Harry smiled at his two best friends as they exchanged insults, Vega losing quite poorly to the more intelligent Akira.

"Well you're a stupid _poophead_!"

"Poophead, eh?" Akira smirked as he raised a brow at his younger friend, "How very eloquent of you."

"Blegh!" Vega stuck his tongue out at the smirking _Shadow Wielder_, "Not all of us could be geniuses!"

"That's just because your learning capacity, compared to mine, is inferior in every way possible."

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"You called it, not I." Akira sent a conspiring wink at Harry's direction. "And I can't believe that you fell for that again!"

Vega did the only possible and non-embarrassing thing that he can. He pouted.

* * *

"All set?" the prince asked his squires.

Hermione and Ron nodded in union. "Yes, the stadium has been built and you and the queen will have a private box reserved. It, so far has the best view of the upcoming matches."

"Good." Tom nodded. "I will want to see my soon to be wedded bride."

"But prince," Hermione began hesitantly, "can't you just marry Pansy Parkinson? It would be much easier and we probably won't have to go all these trouble. It seems like the most probable decision that you could have done."

"Yes," Tom nodded, "I've thought of that too but I really just can't imagine myself waking up next to her everyday."

Ron laughed, "Yeah, I pity the poor man who's forced to marry that ugly hag."

"Ronald!" Hermione swatted her fiancée's arm, albeit halfheartedly, "Don't be mean. I'm sure she not that bad. I mean there has to be some goodness bury deep within her."

"Deep, deep, _deep _within."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "Men!"

Ron grinned cheekily while Tom smirked.

* * *

Along the wind, one of the prince's parchments flew towards Chaosion, unintentionally landing in front of an unexpecting hunter.

Vega picked up the parchment and looked at it curiously. "Competition eh?" he smirked. "Bet Harry will win hands down."

He skipped towards their shared house, unintentionally helping Destiny's plans.

* * *

Pls. review. 


	4. Chapter 3: History of Friendship

I'm having a poll on who is the people's favorite OC, so just vote in your reviews okay?

My disclaimer applies.

* * *

_Chapter 3- History of Friendship_

"Harry, Harry!" Vega cried, "Look at what I picked up!"

Akira, who was reading the book, _The Da Vinci Code, _he nicked from a muggle town, looked up. "What's with all the irritating noise?" he complained, "Some people have more leisure hobbies, such as reading that needs peace and quiet."

Vega ignored him as he ran straight into Harry's room. "Look Harry!" he said as he shoved the flier onto Harry's face, "A competition! And on royal grounds!" he jumped on Harry's bed excitedly; "I always wanted to go there, so why don't we enter?"

Akira entered the second biggest bedroom (Harry's) and snatched the flier from Vega's hand. "What's this," he said, squinting at the bottom part, "And the winner will receive the prestige title of…" he narrowed his eyes at the smudge, "I can't read it, it's too messy," he handed the colorful piece of paper back to Vega. "Are you sure you want to enter this? You don't even know what the prizes are."

"Of course I want to join!" the youngest insisted, "And you guys are joining me!" he pointed to the middle part of the flier where a barely legible paragraph was written. "See, it says here that the first part of the competition has to be by twos then when we get to the third round, they're gonna divide the three remaining teams and make them fight against each other."

"Sounds suspicious." Akira muttered.

"Well, you ain't gonna be my partner anyway! Harry is!"

Akira turned to Harry, who looked more bewildered than any of them. "Are you going to agree to this preposterous proposition Harry?"

"Of course he agrees coz unlike you, he likes me!" Vega stuck his tongue out childishly, "And besides, if you were my partner, we'll get disqualified in the first round."

"And why is that?"

"Coz it says here, no killing." the Speed Demon answered. Vega smirked, "And you'll kill at first sight of blood."

Harry examined the flier more carefully and tapped Akira's shoulder. "I think it'll be fun," he told both of them, "Something to take my mind of things. And besides," he pointed to the same spot Vega did before, "Says here, aside from the title they're gonna give the winner, the winner can also choose their prize as long as they don't ask for the crown or something like that."

"Yay! Harry's with me!"

Akira seeing as he was outnumbered, consented. "Fine, do what you want, as long as you two don't come crawling back with a missing limb or two."

Harry smiled beautifully, "Thank you."

Vega, from his spot on Harry's bed chirped his agreement, "Yeah, thanks for volunteering to take us there."

Akira choked. Pity, he was looking forward to reading his book too.

* * *

Lance sat on his throne, thinking on how to get Harry to bond with him.

His infatuation with Harry has surpassed most of his little obsessions. And it excited him to think that Harry was only a finger away from being his indefinitely. The rouse about his parents was only something to pull him in. He knew perfectly well that both of Harry's parents were dead, he saw to that himself, when they refused hand Harry over to him.

And now that Harry was within his grasp, no one, especially those two overprotective friends of his, would stand in his way.

He has been patient, waiting nearly ten years to make his move. He left Harry alone in the streets, planning on taking him in when he was most vulnerable. But the irritating Speed Demon and that arrogant Night Hunter had beaten him to it. Most of his plans on winning Harry's love fell through, just because of bad timing. But all was not lost, after all, Harry didn't know that it was he, Lance who ordered the deaths of Harry's parents. So he made a new plan, he will simply court Harry the old fashion way and if that didn't work then he will simply have to use force no matter how much he will dislike hurting his beloved. Harry will, of course, learn to love him, and if he didn't, Stockholm's Syndrome will always be available for his manipulation.

He leaned back, spreading his legs, as his broad shoulders sagged. Yes, Harry was definitely his for the taking, after all, who would deny the most powerful person in existence of what he wants?

* * *

"I can't believe you two were able to convince me to do this," Akira grumbled as he loaded his threstral with the necessities he would need. "And don't bring more than you need, I don't want my creatures dying because of overweight." He glanced at Vega's things which were more than his and Harry's put together. "I mean you, Vega."

The aforementioned growled and began unloading some of his things. "I hate you."

"Be careful, I can simply tell _Slick _over there to buck you off during the flight."

"You wouldn't!"

"I've been far too lenient with you, I think it's time I treat you like I treat other people." Akira smirked.

Harry who had just come out of their shared cottage decided to comment. "You mean like dirt?" he said dryly, "you, after all, treat others aside from Vega and I, like spit you stepped on."

"I see no problem in that," Akira answered idly, "After all, most people are nothing but dirt in my eyes. They are simply too inferior to bother with."

Vega, from atop Slick, a mature sized threstral, snorted. "Yeah, our Akira here came from a noble family, he is simply too high and mighty to bother with us lowly humans."

"Exactly."

Harry laughed as he loaded the rest of his thing on his threstral, "Never change guys, never change."

* * *

It took three days to get to get to royal grounds. And another day cause they got there too early and had to wait for the competition to be officially opened before they could enter. Akira was nearly at the edge of the ice burg. Harry and Vega did there best to make sure that Akira didn't kill everything in sight as he tended to go on numerous killing sprees once his patience snapped.

One particular incident was when he nearly tore the head off a guardsman that was in charge of patrolling their camping grounds just to make sure there was no foul play between the participants. His excuse was the guardsman was walking too noisily. They had to tie him to a tree so he wouldn't dismember the poor traumatized guy.

Once the gates were opened, Akira's two companions released a great big sigh of relief. They dragged the Night Hunter to the nearest hotel and bought the most expensive suit to satisfy Akira's high quality needs. Said person made a beeline for the bathroom and locked himself in there for four hours.

Vega plopped on his bed and groaned. "At last!" he said. "We won't have to hold him back anymore."

Harry followed his example and took the middle bed. "Yes. I never knew Akira could be so out of control before."

"You're lucky," Vega commented. "I've seen worst. Once we were stranded in a forest for Amon knows how long and Akira saw a group of bandits. Well let's just say it was worst than the muggle genocide."

"I've never seen an out of control Akira before these past few days. I always thought he was cool and level headed."

"He is." Vega agreed, "On missions and hunts but once you take away his high maintenance living you get a homicidal psycho."

"High maintenance?" Harry questioned. "I've never seen anything high maintenance in Akira."

"He's royal blood remember? Before I met he was living the high life with everything served to him on a diamond encrusted platter." Vega told him. "But he got bored, went on his own, took me with him and became a hunter." he mused. "I was a thief then. The guy demanded that I take him with me. I had no choice cause he had a REALLY big sword positioned to kill. Told me if I didn't he'll kill me. So I took him with me, got to know him, became best friends when he wasn't itching to slice my head off and became hunters once we got bored of traveling."

"What about his family?''

"Sends him money though raven express. None of them know where he is now actually. Probably will drop dead once they see him here. Me thinks, they think that Akira married and decided to live in a secluded place."

Harry laughed. "Don't they know that he prefers the male sex?"

Vega shrugged, "don't really know, he doesn't like talking about the past, all I know is that he strives to be the best. Guess it comes with the nobility thing."

"So you mean to tell me that you've been friends with the guy for over five years and you don't know anything about his family?"

"Yup, that's pretty much it."

Harry stared at his younger companion like he was crazy, a fact which wasn't really that far from the truth. "How can you be content with that? Aren't you curious? After all, he is your best friend."

Vega smiled brightly. "I figured I might as well let him decide on his own. After all, like you said he's my best friend, I should trust him."

"Okay then." Harry blinked. "Didn't know you had so much depth in you though…"

"Hey!"

Harry laughed as he caught the pillow Vega threw at him. "How 'bout you tell me the stuff you know about Akira then?"

Vega immediately perked up, "Why not?" he said, "Well for one thing, Akira's really high maintenance, I'm not sure how he will be able to survive without a bath or at least a shower once everyday."

"That goes with a lot of people; it's called proper hygiene…"

"Whatever! Do wanna listen or not?!" pouted Vega.

"Go on."

"Well I met Aki seven years ago. He was like really high on his family lineage, an heir or something like that I think. So he had to go though a lot of crap like history lessons, I was disguised as a cook then. I was planning on nicking an old antique from their treasury; think it was called Ruby Specter or something along those lines. Well since their treasury was a family secret, I had to befriend a part of family to get in so I chose Akira."

"Why Akira?"

"Coz he looked like he desperately needed a friend. I would watch him and he would always be alone. And he had this look on his face; like a sword was permanently shoved up his ass, so I though I might have well have some fun while doing my job. Lemme tell you, it wasn't easy getting the guy. First time I tried to sneak up on him, I had a dagger shoved across my neck. But after like two weeks of bothering and pestering, the tightwad finally started to loosen up. At least he stopped threatening to kill me…"

Harry giggled. "Well go on."

Vega blinked, "Oh right!" he said. "Well I started hanging out with him after my kitchen duties and I don't think he really minded, he didn't tell me to eat shit anyway. So when I finally got close enough, I popped the question."

"You asked him to marry you?"

Vega turned positively green at the thought. "Ewww! No!" he shrieked, "I asked him to show me the Specter!"

"Oh…" Harry said, strangely disappointed.

"Well the guy agreed. He led me through a lot of hallways. I think I nearly got lost thrice! When we finally got there I was stumped. I got a glance at the door and god it was gorgeous! The damned thing was made of solid gold with jewels! I bet that door alone could've paid for my entire life expenses. I was so eager to get inside I nearly pissed my pants. But instead of opening the door, the bastard pushed me up against it!"

Just then the bathroom door opened and Akira stepped out, toweling his silver hair dry. "You talkin' about me?"

Both younger boys blinked in astonishment. "How dya know?" Harry asked.

"Shorty has a loud voice," he indicated pointing towards Vega, "I'll be surprised if our neighbor didn't hear you."

Vega fumed. "I'm not short! I'm just vertically challenged!"

Akira shrugged. "It's the same thing; you just made it sound prettier." He sat on his bed and threw his towel at Vega. The cloth hit the other boy in the face. "How about I continue the story? After all, you just can't trust an imbecile's memory, especially one with the attention span shorter that a goldfish's."

"Bastard!"

The oldest of the three ignored the jibe. "So how about listening to the obviously intellectually superior one? I assure you, it'll be much more truthful."

"I don't mind."

"Harry!" Vega whined. "I'm supposed to be telling the story!"

"Well you can't honestly say that you don't exaggerate sometimes…"

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Face it shrimpy," Akira smirked. "You're not even relatively near my brain capacity."

"Humph!"

"Yes well since we all now agree that I'm smarter; let's go on with my life story. So far shorty got most of it right but I doubt that would've lasted long, so instead let me tell it."

"Ok then. Shoot."

"Well, after I pushed him up the wall, he I asked him what the hell he was playing at. I knew of course that he was a thief, he was atrocious at acting. Couldn't do it to save his life, it wasn't that hard to figure it out."

"Get on with the damn story!"

"Shut up. I was merely pointing out your ludicrous attempt at fooling the great and powerful me. So as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Akira glanced at his fuming companion, "After I pushed up the wall, I demanded that he tell me what he wanted from my family's treasury. After all, my lineage is filled with dark spellcasters and many of the artifacts we keep were dark as well. I, being the kind person I was, was merely looking out for a poor pathetic soul that had no idea what he was getting himself into."

"Liar!"

Akira, thankfully, ignored him. "The fool stuttered for about a minute before having the gall to attempt to escape. Note that I used the word: attempt. Well short to say the entire thing was a complete bust. The idiot accidentally stepped on (and not to mention ruined) my robes and the crash alerted some guards of the attempted theft. They caught shrimpy here and sentenced him to be executed for on the following day."

Vega shuddered at the memory. Those guards were as ugly as an ass' ass.

"Luckily for him, I was and still am, trusted among my family."

Harry blinked at them confusedly, as he glanced at each one of his two companions. "I don't get it." He said shaking his head.

Akira looked at him disappointingly, "And I thought you had more brains that my idiot friend over there." He sighed, "I guess I overestimated you."

"Hey!" the two younger men cried in unison.

"Yes well, since you're lacking the brains I thought you had, I shall explain the significance of their trust in easier terms. It simply means that I have a copy of the master key for the dungeons. I would be able to set the idiot free and get out of the hellhole mother calls a palace. And so I did with the condition that he takes me with him. He accepted and we were gone by daybreak."

"Condition my ass! How the hell could I say no with that big ass sword tipped against my neck!?"

Akira, contrary to Vega's earlier reaction, smiled at the memory. "Yes, it was rather close to your jugular vein…"

Vega scowled, and attempted to hit the older man with his pillow. Akira ducked and it connected with Harry's head instead.

Harry sat there, stunned at the sudden impact, a goose feather dangling precociously on one of the tips of the black mane he passes of as hair.

Then, quite suddenly, he pounced and trapped Vega underneath his own slightly larger body. Tickling the younger boy for all it's worth, he began to torment him with light insults that would've usually caused an explosion enough to rattle even the most stoic of hunters.

Akira watched idly as both of his younger companions began to wrestle on the rug covered carpet of their shared room, ruining both their pillows, thinking all the while about how right everything felt.

* * *

Tom watched as the castle gates were opened wide for the competitors of the game he cooked up out of sheer desperation. He glanced at the immeasurable amount of contestants and groaned inwardly, hoping the entire time that it wasn't some old hag that would emerge victorious.

His mother, standing beside him on the largest balcony in the castle, looked hardly surprised at the large crowd that gathered and Tom winced when he caught the raised brow directed at him. He looked back at the waiting audience and sighed mournfully for his future.

_Let the games begin!_

* * *

Long yet useless chapter; mostly revolved around my two oc's, something that went completely unplanned. So sorry. But I promise to stand by my rule of never using any oc for a main character in a fanfiction.

At the very least, it gve you some background info on how the two met. Now all I have to do is type the story on how Harry met the other two...

I hope that all of you are patient enough to put up with my slow updates until I can type that.

Good news, the chapter after the next would include the very first fight for the competition; that is if all goes as planned.

_Akira J. S._

P. S. Don't forget to vote!


	5. Chapter 4: Lust at First Sight

Right, I want more votes, so I ain't closing the poll till I'm satisfied.

My usual disclaimer applies.

* * *

_Chapter 4- Lust at First Sight_

The bright crack of dawn shone through the open window and gently touched the lids of a certain albino Hunter. Eyelids shot open before closing again, futilely trying to shield the red orbs from the rays of the glaring sun. Akira groaned pitifully, a sound no creature would be able to hear and live to tell the tale, before pulling himself up and forcing his body out of the comfortable bed.

Muttering obstinacies worthy of a blacksmith, he dragged himself to the bathroom and promptly shut the door with a bang, bringing his two companions to the land of the living.

"Wha wash dhat?" Vega slurred.

"Dunno, dun care." Harry answered, "'m shtill," _yawn_ "shleepy."

Harry was just about to lie down on his bed again when the bathroom door burst open and out came Akira, hair bound, teeth brushed and still smelling faintly of the herbal shampoo he used, ready to go.

"Wake up, dunderheads. It's time to go exploring."

"'shplorin'? but yoush dun like shplorin'." Vega said, still half-asleep.

"Fine, not exploring. We're going shopping today."

The two younger men groaned and buried their heads in their featherless pillows.

* * *

After much kicking and screaming, Akira was able to dress, freshen and drag the two to the town shopping district. Vega was sporting a bruise on his forearm, where Akira gripped him too hard when he bit the man. 

"Alright, first things first. We'll get breakfast then go to the apothecary, I need to restock our healing oils, we're running out because Vega spilled too much when he was trying to disinfect the gash you got during your last hunt."

Harry had the decency to look shamed for not telling his friends that he was going to go out hunting during that certain day. Akira caught his downcast look and waved it off as it was nothing. Vega was completely oblivious to it all.

"Yeah, breakfast!"

"Quiet, imbecile."

"Shut up!"

"Is that the best you can do? Then I was sorely overestimating your level of intelligence. I thought you were within the level of a dog but apparently that isn't the case. Even dogs can do better than that and all they do is bark."

"I hate you!"

Harry laughed silently as he observed his two best friends continuously bicker amongst themselves. It was refreshing to know that no matter what happens, there were some things that will never ever change. Just like Akira and Vega, fighting like cats and dogs.

"C'mon, stop it you guys. I'm hungry and I wasn't to get some breakfast. I don't wanna stand here all day watching you two go at it like a married couple."

Both men turned positively green at the implication of what Harry just said.

"Ew Ems, that's gross! Who would want to marry an old sourpuss like Akira?!"

"Yes, I do agree that what Harry said was quite disgusting. I cannot imagine someone bound to this immature and crass idiot."

"Are you calling me an idiot!?"

"You said it not I."

"Man Vega, I can't believe that you keep on falling through the same trap all over again!"

"Harry!"

"Stop it, you immature plebeians," Akira ordered, "I will not let you two waste my time. Especially since you two dragged me all the way here. I hate the capital."

"You started it!" Vega protested, "You called me an idiot!"

"You called yourself an idiot, you stupid fool. Now if you two are done, I would like to get some breakfast."

Vega brightened at the prospect of food.

"What're we still doing here for!? C'mon, I'm starving." He gripped both Harry's and Akira's arms and dragged them to the nearest shop.

"Hey, wait a bit, V."

"Unhand me you filthy peasant!"

* * *

"Right, can someone remind me why I'm doing this?" Tom asked, staring at the vast amount of people waiting for his appearance. 

"Coz, you don't wanna marry Parkinson." Ron chirped, "Now get out there! Your adoring fans are waiting for you."

"More like raving mad stalkers." Tom muttered as he was pushed in front of the huge velvet curtains, the only thing separating him from his demise.

"You bought this onto yourself Tom. Now you have to face the consequences of your actions." Hermione said. She then proceeded to push the still form of the prince past through the curtains.

Tom stumbled through, but luckily enough, regained his footing before tumbling to the ground, thus embarrassing himself in front of thousands of people.

"Welcome my people!" he drawled, smiling charmingly.

The crowd roared and some women even attempted to climb up the wall towards the balcony.

"I thank you for attending this competition to help find the most powerful being in the kingdom. And also to help find me a suitable-"

Tom's voice was drowned out as the women screamed and cheered.

"Prince! Prince!"

* * *

Akira frowned as he was once again shoved aside as another rabid _female_ pushed her way through the crowd. He tucked a stray bang behind his ear and turned to look at his companions. 

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" he questioned again, "These mortals look like they would gladly tear any competition limb from limb if given the chance. I worry for you, as you are unable to hurt anything that is non-demonic."

"Dun worry old man!" Vega grinned, "Harry'n me can punch through anything!"

"I wasn't speaking to you fool," the albino sneered, "I know perfectly well what you're capable of, which isn't that much at all. I'm worried about what kind of shenanigans you'll drag poor Harry through. Knowing your wild streak, it may contain fighting off royal guards and I just wanted to make sure Harry won't hesitate to kill or at least immobilize when it is needed."

"Hey! I won't get us in trouble!"

"Well, you know V, you kinda do get us in-."

"Harry!"

"Quiet, the prince is announcing the rules. I advise that you listen to them Vega, I do not want to go home empty handed just because you broke a rule and got you and Harry disqualified."

And for once, Vega listened and didn't protest.

Harry looked up towards the large balcony that held the prince and his advisors. As the prince was talking, he couldn't help but stop and admire the ink black hair and sharp red eyes that were similar but at the same time different from his friend's. Akira's red eyes were so dark they looked like blood but the prince's eyes were a lighter shade, more wine colored and certainly more welcoming than his friend's.

He was also taller than anybody else Harry knew, taller than Akira, taller than Vega and certainly taller than him. Harry himself wasn't all that tall; as he barely reached Akira's brow, never mind the prince who was a head taller than the Shadow Wielder.

Harry was too busy contemplating the differences between the prince and his friends that he didn't notice the wine colored eyes that turned to him.

Unfortunately for the prince, Akira, the more vicious of Harry's companions did. And wasn't exactly too happy about it.

* * *

Harry sighed as Akira, once again asked if he was ready, prepared, had his weapons and _blah, blah, blah…_

"Yes Aki, I have everything, no I'm not going to die, and yes I will finish this as quickly as possible."

"Aww, c'mon ol' man, let us go already!" Vega whined, "We'll be late at the rate you're going through."

"I'm not old." the albino replied sharply, "I'm two years older than you and one year older than Harry, that's hardly what one would call old."

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon already!" Vega cried, hazel eyes frantic, "I'm serious, we are going to be LATE!"

"Yes, yes, go then." Akira sighed, "I'll be in the stands, watching you two make a fool out of yourselves."

"Bye Akira," Harry smiled, "Wish us luck."

"You two don't need luck."

"I know, but better be safe than sorry."

* * *

"Such an interesting boy." Tom mused, "I wonder who that was." 

"Yeah, and if he'll be in the competition." Ron interjected.

"That too." the prince conceded.

"Honestly, you boys are so crass," Hermione frowned, "You shouldn't be speaking of someone you don't even know like that."

"Lighten up luv," Ron grinned, "It's good the Tommy-boy's finally interested in someone, I was starting to think that he was asexual or something stupid like that."

"I'll have you know that I have a very healthy sex life, why just last night I seduced a rather pretty girl from the party, I think she was a Zabini or was it a Malfoy?"

"Blonde or brunette?" Ron questioned.

"Blonde…" Tom paused, "I think."

"Probably a Malfoy then," the red-head concluded, "There aren't any blondes in the Zabini line. They're all dark haired, dark-eyed and dark-skinned."

Hermione scowled and threw her hands up in frustration, "Men!"

* * *

That did not go according to plan. Harry barely had any screen time! I feel horrible… 

Well, next up is the first fight, I assure you, and it's a freakin' promise.

Remember to vote for your favorite oc!

_Akira_

P.S. Akira in the fic. is **not **me, I just really, really love the name. Actually most of my favorite characters are named Akira, no nah!


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the incredibly, unforgivably long delay on posting. But as you can see, I am still alive, just really uninspired. I've basically written up all the notes for the next following chapters but I just can't seem to make a story out of them. Again, so sorry about the long wait.

Harry Potter is not and will never be mine cause I'm a girl and he's a flamin' homo. I do own the original characters, places and the plot but nothing more than that.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the _Thomas Royal Cup_!" Lee Jordan announced, "The biggest event to hit Eternia since Lady Cecilia's wedding to our dearly departed Lord Riddle, and what a fine match they were! Why I remember like yesterday when me dear old pap use ter announce just like I-!"

"Jordan!" Lady McGonagall, the prince's governess scolded.

"Right then," Lee coughed, "Let us now meet the contenders and maybe soon to be winners for the cup! In the Harpy corner, Padma and Parvati Patil from our very own Eternia! These two sassy sisters while abso-bloody-lutely gorgeous should not be trifled with especially if you enjoy the use of yer-."

"_Jordan!!_"

"Ahem, as I was sayin' the Patil Twins!"

There were loud and boisterous cheers from the crowd, mostly coming from the males as two tightly dressed girls, identical in looks entered the ring.

"And from the Gryffin corner, who came all the way from Chaosion, Harry Potter and Vega Loki! Not much is known about these two fine chaps since they came from the remote country of the infamous Hunters but we can be sure that they'll give us a fight we won't soon forget!"

Murmurs and many shocked exclamations came from the audience as their homeland was announced. Chaosion, the land of Hunters, who were famous in Nirvana for ridding them of the demons that plagued their glorious lands were very rarely seen in public. They were more often than not categorized as recluse and hermit like in their ways, never once appearing unless there was a job to be done. It wasn't everyday that not one but two would voluntarily show their faces in public.

So it was with a baited breath that the spectators awaited the arrival of two Hunters who surely must look quite exotic and inhuman. Lee Jordan likewise was sitting on the edge of his seat, ready to describe every little gritty detail of these so called demon slayers.

Soon soft footsteps coming from the direction of the Gryffin corner held the attention of every single person in the crowd. Many tittered on their seats, fidgeting nervously, their fear of the unknown getting the better of them.

Long shadows loomed across the coliseum as two figures slowly neared the light of the entrance, their heavy cloaks shadowing their features. And with no faces to speak of, it was their stature that the audience took notice to.

* * *

From high above the ground, seated on a plush green throne with silver linings, Tom leaned across the balcony staring at the Hunters, both brows rising in slight inquisition.

"I never expected that the rumoured Hunters to be so…"

"Tiny?"

"…not tall." he finished lamely.

Ron grinned and slung an arm across the back of Tom's throne. "Who would've thunk that the all powerful demon slayers would be shrimps? Ya' know 'Mione and me-"

"Hermione and I," his fiancée corrected automatically.

"-met one on the way back from Silverlake. Saved our lives he did, tiny too like them. Maybe it's a genetic thing? Gotta wonder though, how tiny little things like them can take down demons twice their size…"

"Now Ron," Hermione chided, "Just because they don't tower over normal people like you and Tom do does not mean that they are weak. Size does not mean power after all."

"Aw 'Mione, no need to go all teacher mode on me here. I never said they were weak just that they were short."

"Well you were certainly implying it!"

"Eh?! No I wasn't!"

"Oh yes you were, Ronald Billius Weas-!"

"Now, now love birds," Tom interrupted, "Stop it with the flirting or I might just start wallowing in my sorrow for my lack of romantic companionship."

"Tom I didn't mean to-!"

"I was kidding Hermione…"

Ron guffawed as his fiancée's face burned red in embarrassment.

"Just because of that, you can forget me sharing your bed tonight!" she huffed, "If you need me, I shall be accommodated in Fuer Inn."

"Wait Hermione! Don't be like that, Tom and I; we were just playin' with-!"

"Goodbye Ronald Weasley!"

* * *

"Pathetic," Akira scoffed, glancing disdainfully at the knocked out guards who he had just brought down in a couple of seconds. "I have no idea how the royal family had lasted for so long with such incompetent _warriors _to protect them."

Sneering at the guards one last time, he turned towards the castle entrance and sped through the empty hallway before stopping and hiding behind a stone wall. Peering behind his hiding place, he spotted two heavily armed men heading his way. Both of them were enormous even by Hunter standards with wide barrel like chests and broad shoulders. He also noticed how clueless both of them looked.

"Dya hear yet? Lady Parkinson's entering the competition." the taller one said, "They say that the prince won't marry her if she dun't win."

"Guh… I don't understand why the prince won't just marry her like the queen wants…"

"Crabbe you dunderhead!" the first man exclaimed, "The prince hates the lady, he me mighty angry if Miss Parkinson won."

The two were nearing Akira's hiding place and it would be too dangerous to fight inside the palace without a proper plan. So instead of knocking them down like the previous ones, he opted to slink back into the shadows, making sure to cloak himself completely from sight.

When the guards left, he reappeared and continued on; heading towards the hallway the two had just come from.

* * *

"Well this is certainly interesting…" the albino mused, staring at the painted portraits that framed the hall. "Oh look, great, great uncle von Raleigh is here."

Akira trailed his long fingers across the oil painting of his long gone relative, pausing briefly on their shared nose. Glancing at all the others, he took a long good look at the prince's.

"He's good-looking, I'll give him that," he admitted grudgingly, "But certainly no where near our Harry's beauty."

"Is this Harry your lover then?"

The Shadow wielder spun on his heel and frowned at the intruder. "So what if he is?" he answered rudely, "How is that any of your business, _royal?_"

"Down hunter," the other man chuckled, "And I'm no royal, just a rather well off aristocrat her majesty, the queen has taken a liking to. And just to add, how about you lower that invisible scythe of yours? It will hardly do you any good when faced against a battalion of fully trained guards, they who will answer with a snap of my fingers."

"You'll be dead before you could even move your hand."

"I'm not too sure about that hunter. Your overconfidence might just get you killed one day you know?"

Red eyes narrowed and spidery fingers twitched, just itching to gouge those amused violet eyes and sell it to the highest bidder. He waited for any sign of movement but none came.

If the taller man noticed his tenseness, he didn't comment.

"You said a while ago that his royal highness, the Prince Thomas wasn't up to par to this Harry's beauty…"

"I won't let you have him."

"Slow down hunter," the noble (_He was a noble, no doubt about it. Just look at that arrogance._ Akira thought.) smirked, "I didn't say anything about possessing the boy, I'm just curious to know to what extent this Harry's beauty really is. Lying to one such as myself can be charge with high treason you know, now if this Harry disappoints me then…"

"I wasn't speaking to you in the first place!"

Akira didn't wait for a reply as he slinked back into the shadows and fled without another word.

"That boy, he didn't even remember me."

* * *

Flipping back gracefully, Harry barely avoided another crack from Padma's rose thorn whip. Ducking suddenly, he swung his arm across the girl's abdomen, forcing her to crouch as she tried to steady her breathing. Wasting no time, Harry continued to barrage the girl with numerous sharp and quick jabs, most of them aimed at her arms. The whip fell to the ground as he cut off the circulation and temporarily paralyzed both her arms.

"St-stop!" she gasped, wincing in pain, "I'm done!"

"Ladies and gents, Padma Patil is out of the game! Let's see how her sister, Parvati fares when faced with two deadly demon slayers!"

A trickle of fear entered Parvati's eyes as Harry's companion continued his assault, his long clawed gloves making contact with her golden dagger. Vega, Harry observed, was having the time of his life as he continued to push the girl to a corner, his claws occasionally aiming at her pretty face.

It was only after few minutes she was cornered did she realized that the match was already won. Surrendering, Parvati helped her sister out of the ring as both hunters were declared as the winners of the match.

Vega grinned and jumped his friend, bowling the taller man to the ground. "We won! We won!" he chanted happily, sitting atop Harry.

Harry could hardly hear Jordan over the excited cheers of the crowd as he grinned along his friend, accepting the hand offered as he stood up.

"Congratulations Harry and Vega!"

* * *

"Annoying parasite," Akira scowled, his shadows leading him towards the castle gates. "I should've killed him when I had the chance."

His darlings trailed over him, their inky blackness contrasting sharply with his fair skin. His shadows were trying to comfort their master though they did not know what has gotten him so angry.

"It's okay my love," he responded softly, stepping over the still knocked out guards, "I'm fine, no need to worry about me."

Hearing their master soft and affectionate voice, no longer filled with the distress they felt, the shadows quietly retreated to the ground and disappeared from sight.

Akira smiled softly at their effort to comfort him and continued on to return to the town. Harry and Vega's fight should be over by now and he didn't want to worry them by not being there when they leave.

* * *

"Hey old man!" a boisterous voice exclaimed. Followed by the first was another, only this one softer but no less cheerful.

"Hello Akira."

The albino smiled tenderly at Harry and scowled at their third companion. Reaching over to gently take the green eyed boy's arm, he led them into the half filled cavern and to an empty table.

"Congratulations on winning the first round Harry," he said, "did you have a hard time?"

Harry, very much used to Akira's gentlemanly manner towards him, responded in turn, "A bit, my opponent had a rose whip; its thorns grazed me here and there when I was approaching her to paralyze her arms."

"We'll put some healing salves on them after dinner." the oldest of the three resolved. He turned his head to face the shortest and in an instant his entire demeanor changed. "And how about you speedy, did you run away just as you usually do?"

Vega scowled and flicked a small stone at Akira. Predictably the other dodged which only caused the Speed Demon's scowl to darken further.

"I. Do. Not. Run. Away!!"

The albino opened his mouth to retort but Harry beat him to it.

"Vega was amazing during the match," he said quickly, to diffuse the oncoming fight. "He had his opponent cornered with no way out in seconds after the match started, you should've seen it Akira."

Thin eyebrows rose, but other than that, there was no comment that came from the other.

"Yeah," Vega boasted smugly, completely forgetting his earlier ire at being insulted in favor of bragging, "I was so totally in control of everything."

"Hmmm, we shall speak of your conquests later, for now we shall celebrate you victory," Akira declared, vaguely reminding the two of his aristocratic upbringing. "Waiter!"

After the three finished their dinner, both Vega and Akira immediately went to their respective beds to sleep, but Harry was too anxious for some unknown reason and decided to stay up a bit later and instead went out for a quick stroll, after leaving a short note should either of the two wake up and find him missing, to go exploring the forest.

Making sure that he didn't wake up either of his companions, (which was extremely difficult as Akira was known to be a notoriously light sleeper. Vega said that it was the reason why he was grumpy all the time.) he stepped over various weaponry that Vega had left littering the floor and quietly left their shared room, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

"The capital's really peaceful during the night." He murmured, not used to the lack of bustling in the usually crowded street or the silence caused from the lack of chattering of many people and the advertising of the hawkers of their various products. He passed the cobblestone streets that made the market place and noticed that it looked distinctly similar to Chaosion's barter street. "Kinda reminds me of back home before mum and dad left."

Old memories would come rushing back of when a beautiful red-headed woman would sing him lullabies of brave warriors and dragons at night, a tall and handsome man telling him stories of far away empires where couples gave their children strange names suck as Akiko and where they dressed in confining clothes called kimono, yukata and such. At times like those, he could remember, even as a child exclaiming at the absurdity of it all, wondering how they fought Demons with such annoying things such as long flowing dresses to constrict them. The man would laugh and gently tell him that he would tell him all about it the next night but right now, it was time for him to go to sleep.

Sighing softly, Harry banished those thoughts away as he leaned against a old willow tree he found while wandering the forest. He then looked up and stared wonderingly at the stars.

"Lance…, he said that he would help me find my parents if I agree to bind with him…" the young man closed his eyes, his mind returning to the conversation they shared a few days ago. "Are they even alive…?"

The stars didn't answer except for twinkling cheerfully down at him.

* * *

"Sleep tight Tom, I know I won't without Hermione beside me tonight."

"Goodnight to you too Weasley."

The door closed and Tom started stripping until his was down to his undergarments before dropping tiredly face first onto his bed.

"Dammit, should've never listened to Hermione," he muttered, "and now the girl went a left too."

He rolled on his back and covered his eyes with an arm. "So tired…"

With nothing to do and noting to occupy his thoughts, his mind wandered to the first fight of the day and the two hunters that fought against the pair of twins. His thoughts focused on the taller of the two hunters as the tinier one seemed a bit too childish for him to comprehend. Undoubtedly, the hunter's cat-like movements were enthralling but not at all that impossible to learn. He could not, for some reason forget about the match, that and the taller of the two hooded figures.

"His movements… they look familiar."

Tom's mind blanked out and he groaned in frustration.

"I'll think about it tomorrow when I'm not so tired," he resolved, before falling asleep.

Outside his room, bright stars covered the night sky, shining brightly down on the castle.

* * *

I'll end it there and while it might take another long wait for the next chapter, I hope you will continue supporting this story. Feedbacks will be greatly appreciated.

_Akira_


End file.
